


Avoid duties is funnier with you

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But it's not that either..., Dragon shifter Hinata, Fluff, I'm a mess sorry, Kagehina Exchange 2015, M/M, Prince Kageyama, This is more like an adventure now that i think about it, kind of... i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many times before, Kageyama sneaks out the castle trying to avoid attending the gathers with other kingdoms. The difference this time is that he isn't going to be alone. Hinata, a dragon shifter he met a while ago, is going to be with him.<br/>A story that not only shows these dorks bickering, but also dealing with the increasing affection for the other one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for #151 of the Kagehina Exchange! Sorry for submitting it late ;^; I got a writer block after writing 1000 words and was stuck there for two weeks. In monday I put my lazy ass to work and wrote another 9000 words. Hahaha haha ha…. I split it in two because my brain stopped working after editing 7000 words.  
> Anyway! I promise to update the second part in max three days!  
> Like always sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it! ~ヾ(＾∇＾)  
> P.S: Sorry if you’re disappointed with this result. (ノдヽ)  
> 

The first rays of sun, light the empty corridors in the west side of the castle. The square shaped stones in the walls start to be more than black shadows with prominences. The light make the decoration appear; the colors of beautiful paints, flags and armors stop being gloomy blurs. What remains of the torches is waiting for someone to change them for the next night.

Kageyama curses under his breath, he had planned to slip away in the early morning, when the sun still hasn’t raised yet. However, he went to sleep very late trying to decide what he would need for the days he’s going to be out and ended oversleeping.

He walks the more silent he can. The carpet helps a little to reduce the sound of his steps, but you never can be too careful in an attempt to sneak out from the castle.

He clenches tight the leather of the bag he’s carrying. It’s not the first time he does this, but he can’t help to feel a bit of uneasiness and guilt. Today a new feeling comes with them though: nervousness.

Someone talking just around a corner makes him stop and stick to the wall.

 _Don’t come this way, don’t come this way,_ Kageyama repeats in his head.

The voices fade and he breathes again. Rushing his steps, he goes down the stairs and hurries to one of the back doors, hoping that the guards were changing position.

He opens the door slowly, trying to hear someone in the other side. Nothing. Sighing relieved, he goes out closing slowly the door to not make any sound.

The morning summer welcomes him with a light breeze and the melodies of a few birds in the distance. The day is clear and the dew makes stand out the grass.

He starts running towards a hill, once he’s behind it no one could be able to see him from the castle and the sneak out would be partially a success.

He looks at the garden not far away from him. No guards seem to be patrolling that area yet, but the possibility of them being behind the tall fences of flowers is still there. Also, Daichi developed a habit of walk there in the mornings, and Kageyama knows that he likes to wake up early.

Kageyama keeps running, but with less intensity, when he passed the hill. His nervousness raises when the forest appears in the distance. This time, someone will be with him while avoiding the reunion with Nekoma, and since a few months ago that someone makes him feel nervous every time they see each other.

In front of him, trees and bushes can be seen growing closer to the other one. Years ago, he had been told never go inside the forest, because dangerous creatures lived there, however since he started using it like a refugee nothing had attacked him… well, nothing that caused him any harm… huh, he wasn’t death so that’s what matters.

He slows down, and breathing heavily looks behind him one more time. No one followed him; he safely made it to the forest again. Kageyama continues walking; he still has a good way to go through.

He had told Hinata that this week he was going to met with him; he didn’t specify a day though because he wasn’t sure what day he could sneak out without raising suspiciousness. That means he would need to wait… or maybe Hinata had been waiting him. He reminds himself to think in a form to communicate with him when they were apart, that way neither would have to wait until the other arrived for so long. This problem had caused many misunderstandings in the past; of him waiting days and Hinata even weeks. It’s really troublesome.

The path disappears completely after a while and he searches for the hint he had made a while ago to guide himself. The carved circle with a dot inside on a tree signals the thin path he has to follow. Call it a path would be an exaggeration, but the many times he had walked over there formed a line on the ground. He finds it without much hassle and follows the irregular line.

The trees on this area doesn’t let the sunlight hit directly, making the ground be darker and with smaller vegetation. The air becomes humid the more inside he goes, and the trees start to be taller and taller.

The forest clear makes it appearance after an hour of walking, and he steps inside. No one seems to be there, so maybe he would need to wait after all.

“Hinaataa!” He calls just in case he’s resting where he can’t be easily seen.

No response. That means he isn’t close.

Kageyama moves and his foot gets entangled with a dead root. Without having time to react, he loses his balance and falls to the ground. His face slams against a few flowers.

“Kageyaaamaa!” A familiar voice comes from behind a few bushes, and a person appears afterwards. “I’m- waah I didn’t take that long. Why are you taking a nap?”

“I’m not taking a nap,” He says raising his head from the ground and glaring at the orange-head. He spits a few petals and dirt before continue talking. “I felt because of the stupid root over there.” Standing up he shakes off the dust from his clothes.

“Oww… you killed those flowers. They were the first thing that started growing here,” Hinata says sadly coming closer, and kneeling where the smashed flowers are.

“Well, I’m fine. Thanks for asking,” Kageyama mumbles.

Hinata ignores the comment and stands up noticing the bag Kageyama brings with him. “Those are the thing you said you’ll bring?!” He beams thinking in the object inside it.

“Mostly yeah… What happened with you though?” Kageyama realizes that Hinata has wounds on his face and on his arms. His hair has knots, leaves and dirt. Not to talk about his clothes, which are ripped off.

“I- uuhh… had some kind of fight,” He says sheepishly. “I couldn’t transform immediately because it took me by surprise, so it wounded me. Don’t worry though I had been worse,” Hinata shrugs it off.

“You’re really something... It was a good idea bring more clothes today.” Kageyama starts searching for the clothes he chose for Hinata last night.

Hinata waits impatient for Kageyama to find his gift. Kageyama takes out a pale blue tunic and brown trousers, and handles them to him.

“They’re new?” Hinata can’t refrain to ask when he touches the soft texture.

“Kind of, I barely use it before and now I don’t fit on them.” 

“Waaah! Thaaanks!” Hinata hugs Kageyama, rubbing his cheek on his chest.

Kageyama feels his own cheeks warming up. He isn’t used to this kind of affection, but not a while ago Hinata started to give him lots of hugs and being the most close possible to him. Every time he feels slightly embarrassed, but likes the feelings he gets when Hinata is closer to him.

“Then I have a present for you too!” Hinata says releasing Kageyama. “But we need to go to my home first! Wait a minute while I change.”

“You’re not going to clean you first? You’re all dirty and the blood will dye the fabric too.” Kageyama watches Hinata remove his ripped tunic.

“Clothes get dirty all the time, so it’s not a big deal.”

Hinata continues his task, and Kageyama turns to give him some privacy; not that Hinata cares about it.

He hisses when accidentally touches the wound on his side. He’s used to have scares or scratches, after all he lives in the mountains and there if you give one step more you can fall or some animal attack you, but this kind of wounds are different from what he usually experiences.

He finishes putting his new clothes, and the fabric sticks to his wounds. A dark red pattern appears in the texture of the fabric, showing their considerable size. He doesn’t comment about it though.

“O-Okay. We can go now. I’m going to shift,” Hinata says walking away.

Kageyama doesn’t move, he knows that he can’t look the transformation; the light is too bright.

In seconds the forest clears is completely illuminated with the light coming from Hinata. All their surrounding become white, and the animals that were hiding run to other places. Kageyama has to close his eyes anyway.

The light starts fading, and with that something different takes the place of the orange-head. Kageyama turns and contemplates the new figure. A dragon.

The orange variations of its scales shine a little under the light of the sun, its wings are sharp on the edges, it has a neck not to long not too short and his tail moves like a serpent. The dragon itself it’s not that big, maybe eight meters long, but is enough to cause fear among weak animals and humans.

It gestures to Kageyama with its head, trying to tell him to hop on. Kageyama gets the message and walks near it.

That’s when he notices the wounds in this form too. They’re in the same place that Hinata has them, but now look more serious. The ones in his right side and forelimbs are pretty nasty; it doesn’t have scales on that areas and clearly a trail of blood descends to the ground.

Kageyama frowns and with a fast motion takes the remaining of the clothes Hinata had worn, putting them in his bag.

The dragon crouches and lets Kageyama hop on his back. Once its wings start beating, he grabs its neck with one hand and his bag with the other; dust and little rocks are thrown in every direction. Four beats and they’re above the trees, heading to the mountains, which from here are just an irregular line in the horizon.

Kageyama watches below them, the blur of trees help him realize how fast they’re flying. Hinata starts going up, and instinctively Kageyama put his other hand on its neck.

Hinata notices this and twist his head, looking him.

“What?” Kageyama says when he finds its eyes fixed on him.

Hinata turns his head to the front. Kageyama thinks it was nothing, until he watches the ground again. They’re higher and going faster than a minute ago. He can see the end of the forest ahead, but now everything is just green; the trees aren’t distinguishable anymore.

He had flight on Hinata before, but they never went so high. Kageyama starts to feel something growing inside his abdomen, something funny and uncomfortable. He makes the grip with his legs tighter and bends closer to the scaled body.

Before he can think of anything, Hinata faces down and folds its wings. They start falling diagonally at an amazing speed. The feeling in his stomach goes up to his chest.

Kageyama glues himself to the dragon’s neck. The wind buzz in his ears, and makes his hair stick up. 

 _What the fuck happened?!_ He thinks desperate. Kageyama doesn’t realize he’s screaming until half the way down.

The land grows closer every second. A field with colored dots will be the place where they will slam against the grounds if Hinata doesn’t do something.

When Kageyama see that the dots are flowers, Hinata spreads out its wings, does a loop on the air and fly parallel to the ground.

Kageyama is speechless. Seconds ago he thought he was going to die but now he wants to strangle this idiotic dragon. He starts breathing again and loosens his grip. His arms are shaking and feel dumb.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Kageyama yells once the words came back. “I thought we were going to die! Jackass!” He frowns wider.

Hinata puffs and does another loop, to what Kageyama has to grab Hinata’s neck again.

“Stop doing that or I’m going back!” Kageyama snarls.

Hinata stabilizes himself and goes back to flight straight. He nods puffing.

The rest of the flight goes without more acrobatics movements. The only sounds surrounding them are the beat of Hinata’s wings and the wind.

They pass the field, a lake, and then the green starts having grey spots. Soon, the color invert, and the grey has spots of green. The mountains are closer, and this being the first time Kageyama is close to them he feels amazed by how huge they are.

Rocks and more rocks are mostly what can be seen. Some animals run when they take a glance of the dragon flying above them; even when it’s a good distance from them.

Hinata goes between the mountains until they’re in front of one that is hidden among the others. The sides of this one are more irregular and form almost a vertical line until the top. Hinata flights diagonally to it. Kageyama notices that some rocks projects out the mountain. In the middle of those rocks a huge hole appears.

Hinata had told Kageyama where he lived, but now that they’re going to his cave, uneasiness starts consuming him. He chooses the perfect moment to remember what he had read about a dragon’s cave: they protect their hoard from intruders, their caves have remaining of their victims and…

 _Fuck, maybe I made a mistake coming here,_ he thinks scared now that they’re so close it.

Hinata stops in the middle of the air for a moment, wings beating to keep him steady. Then slowly, he enters to the cave and lands heavily on the floor, making Kageyama hold tighter again. Shaking a little because of his thoughts, he gets off and looks at the cave expecting to see bones, rotten meat or…

He raises his brow. The cave is full of rocks.

And it’s not that obviously the cave is in the middle of a huge rock. Kageyama sees stacks of rocks of different sizes and colors spread all over it. No bones, no meat, no bodies. He almost laughs for being scared.

Behind him a bright light illuminates everything, making some of the rocks bright too. He closes his eyes when the white light can’t let him see well. Then it fades, and a human hand slams his back.

“What do you thing about my collection?” Hinata grins, proud of all the rocks he had collected over the years.

“You hoard… rocks?” Kageyama asks doubtful. He had thought that their hoards were real treasures, like gold or jewels, that they stole from ruins or people.

“But not any rock, just the ones I think are pretty,” Hinata corrects him and crouches near a stack, with both hands he spreads it on the ground looking for an specific stone. “Besides I don’t get mad when I lose one or fight when humans took the one I wanted. I just feel sad and disappointed. That must be influence of my human side.” Hinata goes to another stack and continues searching. “You expected something else?”

Kageyama sits on the floor and removes his bag from his shoulder. “Gold or something like a treasure.”

Hinata hums thoughtfully. “That makes sense, but I have another meaning for treasure.”

“Also bones or… some remaining,” He adds.

“What?” Hinata stops his task and looks at him, “I’m a dragon, but I’m not a savage! I burry the remaining when I finish eating!" Hinata pouts and moves to the next stack. "And if I eat here my rocks will get dirtier and the blood is hard to remove without water near."

Kageyama thinks it’s funny that Hinata worries about his treasure getting dirty. He lets Hinata search for whatever he’s looking for and focuses on the things he brought. He wants to make sure he has everything with him.

His two sets of clothes, the food, the picture book, and several objects that he thought Hinata would find interesting are safely on his bag.

“Here it is!” Hinata says raising a rock triumphant. He makes the way back stepping careful to not stomp on any rock. He sits in front of Kageyama and handles him a rock. “I found this some time ago and I think it looks like your eyes, so I wanted to give it to you.”

Kageyama takes it and inspect it curiously. The rock has several cracks on its surface, but it doesn’t make it ugly. Its dark blue on the corners, but to the center the color dims and becomes white. Also, has a piece of the wall in which was before Hinata pulled it off.

Kageyama feels butterflies on his stomach. This is the first time that someone gives him a gift just because they want to do it.

“Are you sure?” He can’t believe Hinata is giving him something so pretty.

“Yes, I already told you I’m not greedy about them. I want you to keep it,” Hinata grins. “And if you show me what things you brought we’re even.” He takes a candle, touching it slowly. The soft, but irregular surface raises his curiousity. “What’s this?” He says putting it too close to Kageyama’s face.

“A candle.” Kageyama says taking it. “In this side,” He points to the wick, “You put fire and it lights in the dark. Wait, let me-”

“Like this?” Hinata blows a good amount of fire from his mouth, making the upper part of the candle melt.

The hot wax falls to Kageyama’s hand, making him drop the object immediately. “No!” He rubs the side of his right hand, where the wax already froze. He forgot that Hinata can do that. “Dumbass, the wax melts with the fire and burns.” He glares pulling out the wax on his hand. The skin below the crumbles is now sore and red.

“Then how you light it?” Hinata tilts his head to the side, unaware of Kageyama’s pain.

“You make a bigger fire and then move the wick closer.”

“But if you have a bigger fire why you need a candle?”

“Candles illuminate places where you can’t make a bigger fire. Not everyone lives in caves with all this space and light coming in.” He looks the remainings of the candle and decides to move to another object.

Kageyama gets irritated easily when he shows Hinata new things, but something about the way he looks at him when he explains how they work –like he has all the answers of the world –makes him feel all jelly inside. Not that he shows it though.

“Oooh… and this?” Hinata takes a little pouch with some yellow powders inside.

“That’s pigment for painting.” Kageyama takes it and puts a good portion on the ground, then opens his leather bottle pouring water on it. The water turns yellow and spreads over the ground.

“Waah,” Hinata says looking wide-eyed the water. Then puts a finger on the yellow paint and traces lines. “So this is paint.”

An idea crosses his head, and grinning evilly, he puts his hand on the paint. Then, smacks Kageyama’s cheek with it.

“Hey! What was that for?” Kageyama yells rubbing the yellow with his arm.

Hinata laughs, so Kageyama does what any coherent person would do. He puts his hand on the paint too and does the same to Hinata, with the difference that he spreads it all over his face.

“N-no, stop,” Hinata pleads laughing and trying to shove away Kageyama’s hand, but just achieving to stain his hair and clothes.

When Kageyama accidentally touches the wound in his left arm, Hinata hisses, and hits his hand. Kageyama sits again, muttering an apology. Hinata covers the wound with his hand; it started bleeding again.

Kageyama takes the remaining of Hinata’s tunic from his bag, and tears apart a piece of it.

“With what animal you fought anyway?” Kageyama asks taking his leather bottle and Hinata’s right arm. He pours water on the wound and Hinata observes the stained water flowing to the ground.

“A bear. It attacked me when I was looking for something to eat. I think it was lost and hungry.”

Kageyama puts the ripped fabric around the wound and makes a knot; soon the bandage has spots of blood. He repeats the process on the other arm too.

Hinata doesn’t let him see the wound on his side. The tunic had stick to it, and pulling it hurt him more.

“Show me what food you brought!” Hinata changes the topic. “Human food is way better than what I eat every day!”

They eat some of the bread, cheese and fruits that Kageyama brought. Hinata enjoys every bite, he likes how soft the bread and cheese are, and how sweet the fruits taste.

The rest of the day Kageyama shows the rest of the objects; a mirror, a glass goblet (that Hinata broke), and coins, are some of them.

The sun was hiding when they eat the rest of the food Kageyama had.

“The next time, you need to come with more food,” Hinata says eating the last bite of his bread.

Kageyama hums acknowledging him. He yawns and looks around realizing something.

“What happned?” Hinata asks.

“Where you sleep? Here you only have rocks.” Kageyama didn’t think about how he would sleep until now. When he avoids the gathers in the forest he uses the grass, but everything here is solid rock.

“I don’t sleep in my human form. Sometimes I feel cold and I don’t like that. Now I spend a lot of time like a human because I’m with you, but when I’m alone I just stay like a dragon,” Hinata explains. “Hey, can I light the candle now?”

Kageyama thinks that probably it would end like his early attempt, so this time he gives the candle to Hinata.  

Hinata blows softer this time, making the fire be more controlled. Less than a quarter melts this time, and the candle is successfully lighten.

“Look Kageyama! I did it!” Hinata looks the candle smiling with his mouth open.

Kageyama smiles too. To Hinata everything is a new thing to explore, a new thing to be amazed, a new thing to understand its purpose. 

He yawns, and with that the smile disappears without letting Hinata realize that he’s the source of it.

“So how are you going to sleep?” Hinata kneels and puts the candle in the ground, it falls immediately.

“I’ll just use my bag like a pillow and lay on the floor,” Kageyama says putting just the soft things inside his bag, like the clothes, and brushing aside the near rocks.

“Okay,” Hinata place some rocks to hold the candle in the right position.

Now the moon and the candle are the only source of light. The moonlight just illuminates the entrance, so the candle helps to see inside.

Kageyama leans on the ground and makes himself comfortable. He shifts to his side, looking outside the cave. Being this mountain smaller than the others, grey and a pinch of dark blue is all he can see.

He feels an arm surrounding him and turns his head. It’s Hinata’s arm.

“What are you doing?” 

“Protecting my treasure,” Hinata mutters.

“W-What?” Kageyama hear him, but the word slid alone.

“Nothing! Good night!”

Hinata moves closer to Kageyama, until his nose touches his back. He smiles to himself when Kageyama doesn’t argue, and closes his eyes.

\---

The next day, when Kageyama awakes, Hinata is nowhere to be found. Kageyama looks all over the cave, but nothing resembling the orange mop of hair is there.

 _Probably went to eat something,_ he thinks stretching. His stomach growls at the thought of food. If he could look for food himself, he would do it, but without Hinata around he can’t go down the mountain.

He stands up and feels his back heavier. Sleep on the ground wasn't a great idea after all.

Kageyama walks to the entrance and watches his surroundings. An orange circle comes in his direction. Hinata, in his dragon form, approaches him bringing something in his forelimbs.

Kageyama moves aside to prevent being crushed by the giant beast. Before landing, Hinata throws a big and large piece of meat on the ground. Kageyama observes it curiously. The meat it’s raw, but doesn’t have bones, in fact looks incredibly well cut. _Wait, this means…_

Hinata shifts form and then approaches him excited.

“I found this in a farm and thought in brought it for you!”

“Put it back,” Kageyama orders immediately.

“What? Why? It took me a lot of work bring it here,” Hinata scowls confused.

“You steal it.”

“But I did it for you... I usually stay on the mountains, but… I imagined that you don’t like to eat directly from the animal, so I went to look for something you could eat too...” Hinata looks the ground ashamed.

Kageyama notices Hinata’s remorse, and feels a bit guilty for being mad.

“Okay, but don’t do it again.” Kageyama puts his hand on Hinata’s hair and tries to stroke it, but it stays stuck on a tuft. “They can kill you if you’re found.”

Hinata raises his head, smiling again.

“Stay there, I have an idea. This smells like cow, and it tastes better cooked.”

Kageyama’s hand falls to his side when Hinata walks away. He shifts form again and inhales deeply. Kageyama realises in the last second what he wants to do with the meat. The dragon blows a huge flame of fire and directs it towards the meat.

The smell of cooked meat fills the cave. Hinata stops the fire and looks the result. It’s not perfect, because in some parts is burned, but now they have food that both can eat.

Hinata shifts form once again, and when the light fades he runs to the cooked meat.

“Come on! It’s breakfast time!”

Kageyama has other definition for breakfast, but the smell made him hungrier. Hinata tries to take a piece, but Kageyama takes his arm before he can touch it.

“Dumbass! Is still hot! What are you thinking?”

"That I want to eat?" Hinata doesn't understand his question.

Ignoring his response, Kageyama rips what remains of Hinata's tunic and then takes the meat; it’s soft and can easily be cut with the hands. He passes it to Hinata and then takes another one for him.

The meat is really good, and he almost feels bad for enjoying it at expense of the people who make the work of kill the animal.

Both of them eat until they’re full.

“What are you going to do with what is left?” Kageyama points to the leftovers.

“I’m going to throw it somewhere while we’re going to a place I want to show you.”

Hinata moves to the entrance and shifts form without another explanation. Kageyama looks at him doubtful, but takes his bag and shoves a couple of things there, just in case.

Kageyama hops on Hinata’s back, and Hinata takes with his hind legs the leftovers of the meat.

Hinata starts flying and soon they left the hidden mountain behind. Hinata flights near the ground first, and when he sees a bear with its cubes, drops the meat.

Hinata heads towards the sky again. They go almost to the top of the mountains, and there Hinata keeps a straight direction. Kageyama is curious to where they’re going, but in this form Hinata can’t answer any of his questions.

Hinata follows the trails of mountains. Hours pass and they become smaller, even trees and grass cover them. Then, Kageyama sees the ocean. Wide-eyed he looks the blue surface, which shines in some part. The air soon feels different, refreshing even. 

Hinata starts going down slowly. A beach appears in the end of a hill, and the dragon approaches it. Hinata sinks in the thin sand when he lands.

Kageyama gets off and puts his bag on the sand. He had heard what it feels to be in a beach, but he never had the chance to go to one before. He finds himself smiling excited. He sits and removes his boots.

Without warning Hinata takes Kageyama by the tunic with its mouth.

“What are you doing? It’s going to rip!” Kageyama tries to free himself moving to the sides, but without succeeding.

Hinata flights to the sea, and when they’re a few meters from the shore, he opens his mouth. Kageyama falls heavily to the water. Hinata puffs, making circles in the area where he dropped him. He waits for Kageyama to come back to the surface, but… he doesn’t.

Hinata worries, and then it hits him. What happens if Kageyama doesn’t know how to swim?

He shifts form in the middle of the air and falls to the sea. He rises immediately to breathe, and a huge pain on his side, in his face and his arms appears. Ignoring the stings, he breathes deeply before sinking in the ocean.

Trying to keep his eyes open is more difficult than in a lake or a river, but he frenetically looks everywhere for a hint of a person. Then, he sees someone moving their arms and legs in a way that definitely isn’t going to help them swim. Hinata swims there and finally finds Kageyama. He has his eyes closed, and cheeks inflated.

Kageyama hears something coming closer, and stops moving. He flinches when something touches his hand, but realizes that it’s dragging him up.

Once they’re out Kageyama chokes water and breathes again. He opens his eyes and sees Hinata catching his breath too.  

“You- idiot,” Kageyama continues choking

“Sorry! I didn’t know that you don’t know how to swim,” Kageyama sinks in the water and Hinata pulls him up again, “Or float.”

Hinata swims to the shore and when they reach land they can step on, Kageyama feels relief wash over him. He thought he was going to die back there. Again. 

They lay face down on the sand for a couple of minutes. Breathing deeply and relaxing their muscles.

When Kageyama feels a squeeze on his hand, he notices he’s still holding hands with Hinata. He turns his head and looks his glossy eyes. Kageyama can’t guess if it’s for the saltwater or he wants to cry.

“So- sorry, I almost kill you,” He whines. It’s the latter.

Kageyama watches tears fall to the sand. He needs to do something, but what? “I’m fine now.” He shifts to his side and with his other hand moves the locks of hair covering Hinata’s face.

Hinata sniffs, and keeps crying. Kageyama tries to stand up to go for his bag -there he can have something to lift his mood- but Hinata doesn’t want to release his hand.

“Stay here, please,” Hinata begs. “My wounds hurt again, and I don’t want to move…”

Kageyama leans on the sand again. This time he puts his arm below his face to not continue covering it with sand.

They stay like that for half an hour. In the meantime the sun dries the water from his clothes and hair, but the salt remains in them.

Hinata releases Kageyama’s hand and wipes his face with his hand. His wounds still hurt, but it’s more bearable than before. He looks at Kageyama, who fell asleep some time ago.

Hinata goes for his bag and boots, and comes back putting it at his side. He sits watching the ocean. The sun is in its higher point and the sea looks brighter than ever, the sound of the waves crushing with the shore, and the refreshing wind, help him relax.

He eyes a couple of seagulls circling a spot on the ocean, and one of them falls directly to it. He stares curiously. The seagull rises with a fish on its beak.

Hinata jumps and stands up. He empties Kageyama’s bag, then shifts form and takes it with his mouth.

\---

A couple of hours later, Kageyama hears the sound of something falling on his side. Then, the blinding light from Hinata’s transformation fully awakes him.

He sits without looking, and when it’s safe to do it, he sees his bag full of fishes.

“How much time I slept?” He asks rubbing his eyes.

“A good while,” Hinata replies. “I even went to leave fishes to the people I took the meat from.” Hinata smiles and sits on the sand.

“Really?”

“First I had the idea of capture fishes for us, but then I remembered the meat and felt guilty, I still have some moral you know? So when the bag was full I went back and threw them near his house.” Hinata buries his feet on the sand. “Then, I came back and went for more.”

There’s only one thing from what Hinata had said that stands out to Kageyama.

“You know how to use a rod?” He asks, questioning himself how he could catch so many fishes.

“A rod? I did the same that the birds over there.” Hinata points to the seagulls falling to the sea and then rising with fishes on their beaks.

Kageyama watches the birds. How could Hinata fish doing that?

“I took a lot of fishes because I love their taste,” Hinata picks one and starts eating it immediately. “But watch out the spines,” He prevents spitting one.

Kageyama takes one fish and looks at it. Raw things aren't his thing, especially if they still have a face. He puts it back on the bag.

Kageyma stands up and goes to find some branches to do a fire. When he comes back, he notices that Hinata ate half of the bag’s contents.

“Hey! The rest are mine!” He says before Hinata can take another one.

“But I did all the work! You just slept!” Hinata takes the bag and runs away. “I can have the ones I want!” He shouts.

Kageyama drops the branches and runs after him.

“Come here, you imitation of a dragon!”

“Catch me if you can! Weakling!” Hinata laughs running faster.

The chase continues back and forth the beach for a while. Hinata always escaping miraculously from Kageyama’s grip.

That’s until he trips with the branches Kageyama dropped minutes before. He falls and buries his face in the sand. Kageyama reaches his side and takes the bag.

“I win- then,” He pants.

“No! That was- cheating!" Hinata turns around panting too. "Your- stupid branches were in my way,” He says kicking some of them.

Still catching his breathe, Kageyama sits near the wooden sticks and puts the bag away from Hinata's hands.

“If you stop whimpering and set fire to this, I’m going to share them.” Kageyama piles together the branches and puts some fishes on a larger one.

Hinata gets up and moves to his side, curious of what Kageyama wants to do, and then blows fire to the wooden material. Kageyama holds the fishes near the fire. He remembered seeing something like this in the kitchen some time ago, so why not try it now.

“Can I hold it? I’m not going to burn them I promise.” Hinata puts one hand on the stick, and tries to take it from Kageyama’s hands.

“You’re like a kid,” He complains releasing the branch.

“I’m wide older than you though.” Hinata hums happily, holding the stick and seeing the fishes change color.

“My point still stands.”

They wait until the fishes look done and start eating.

Hinata doesn’t like how they taste at first. They’re dry and too burned in some parts.

At their third attempt they finally figure out the time and distance in the fire to make them taste good.

“I wish I could eat this kind of thing every day,” Hinata thinks aloud.

“Why you don’t do it then?” Kageyama says between bites.

“Because then this kind of moments wouldn’t be that special.” He smiles putting more fishes on the stick.

Kageyama blushes, and focuses on eat his fish to avoid looking at Hinata.

They eat the rest of the fishes on the bag, and then lean on the sand.

Kageyama thinks in Daichi and how the things should be going back in the castle. Daichi had written him a scroll talking about make the commercial routes more frequent between Karasuno and Nekoma. He had added that the conversations with their royalty were especially tricky.

Hinata stands up with a jump and taking Kageyama’s hand, pulls him up too.

“Now I’m going to teach you how to swim,” He says dragging him to the sea. “I’m not going to let you die drowned.”

Hinata spends the rest of the evening teaching a grumpy Kageyama how to properly use his hands and feet to move in the water, because the show he had made early was the worst Hinata had seen in all his life; and that’s was a long one.

They still had a couple of hours before the sun sets, when Kageyama gets bored. He had learnt how to float and move on the water, but Hinata keeps insisting that he looks like a frog when he swims.

“I guess it could be worse,” Hinata laughs swimming face up.

“That’s because you suck at teaching,” Kageyama complains floating in place.

“If it weren’t for me you would be still kicking and moving your feet incoherently,” Hinata pouts and stops moving.

“It’s not like I need to know how to swim. I live far away from the sea.”

Hinata throws water at Kageyama. “I want to come back, and it’s not funny if scary frog stays on the sand,” He jokes.

Kageyama throws water back at Hinata, and with that a water fight begins.

They play in the sea, until both feel their limbs dumb. They go out and Hinata goes to fish again. They cook them too and when spines are all its left, it’s dark already.

Both agree to sleep in the beach and go back tomorrow to the cave. They lay on the sand, which is a best cushion than a rock.

Hinata snuggles Kageyama's left arm and holds his hand. Soon he nods off, more comfortable than ever.

Kageyama’s heart rate rises. Every part of his body tells him to hold Hinata, to cuddle with him, to touch him more in any way, but… he’s scared. Scared of what can happen next. Scared of Hinata leaving him too. Scared of being more involved with him.

He looks to the man at his side, and realization hits him. He got involved with Hinata a long time ago, the first time he went back to the forest clear, and since then everything scaled to this. He already let him be an important part of his life, so now he’s going to make sure that he won’t leave him too.

Without second thoughts, he turns to his side and holds Hinata closer. Making the grip on his hand tighter, he closes his eyes.

\---

The next morning a wave touches Kageyama’s feet and that’s enough to awake him. He releases Hinata from his embrace; all the courage from the previous night disappeared by now.

The doubts pile on his head after remembering his embarrassing decision. How he was going to be sure that Hinata won’t leave him if they only see each other once in a while? He was a dragon, he could fly away whenever he wanted, and he couldn’t do anything to prevent it.

Kageyama looks the sky. The sun is just starting to rise in the horizon, making the blue change every minute.

He stays there until the sun has raised a good portion above the horizon. He shifts to his side and looks at Hinata. The made-up bandages are dirty and the wound in his side it’s not longer sticking to the tunic, but a dark red stain stands out in the pale blue color.

Maybe if a village is close they can go to a healer or buy real bandages. Beside, a village means people, and people means shops. He can buy food and show Hinata more human objects that people use every day.

Kageyama realize that brown eyes are piercing him, since when? He isn’t sure. They stare at each other until Hinata looks away and sits.

“That was a good sleep!” He stretches letting go Kageyama’s hand.

“You know if there is something like a village near?” Kageyama asks without losing time.

“I think there is one near the mountain over there,” Hinata points backwards with his thumb, “Why?”

“We can go to change your bandages and-”

“No, no, no, no,” Hinata moves his head and arms to the sides, “I’m good like this. We don’t have to go there.”

Kageyama is surprised by the negative response. “Why not?”

“I’m not going any close to large populations of people.” Hinata crosses his arms.

“If you stay like a human, they’re not going to make you anything.” Kageyama tries to reason. Hinata is always eager to learn things about humans, but don’t want to go near them? That’s odd. “Besides I’m going to be with you. I can protect you.”

“No, no. Humans can’t be trusted. I can’t go there.”

“You don’t trust in me then?” Kageyama fells something hurt on his chest and he frowns. “I want to go to-”

“If you want to go, you’ll have to do it alone. And that’s going to take like four hours.”

“You’re acting like a child. Yesterday you were complaining about how much your wounds hurt. They need to be checked,” He pressures.

“I said I’m not going! Humans are bad and just know how to cause harm. I don’t want to be involved with them.” Hinata frowns and his nose starts to smoke.

Wait. He doesn’t want to be involved with humans? Then why he hangs out with him?

“Dragons do a lot of harm to people too. So, it’s also their fault!” Kageyama’s voice is harsh and full of rage.

“You’re from their side? I thought you were different.” Hinata's frown deepens and he turns, showing his back to Kageyama.

“I’m also a human, and I know from firsthand what dragons do to people.” Kageyama stands up and puts his things on his bag. “I’m going to that village even if you don’t take me there,” He adds putting on his boots.

“Good luck then.” Hinata doesn’t move.

Kageyama walks away from the beach, heading to the only mountain that can be seen from there.

He isn’t angry because of the sand in his feet or the sunburn on his neck. He’s pissed because hours ago he decided not let Hinata go away from him, and now he’s the one going away because that idiot never trusted him or wanted to be with him in the first place. Important part of his life? Bullshit! He’ll demonstrate to himself that he doesn’t need Hinata more than he needs any other person.

He walks without looking back. He had enough of Hinata for a good while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, sorry for posting this late again... family stuff happened and i couldn't progress like i wanted. I don't even know if you’re going to read this, but whatever.  
> I ended putting 2000 more words than the original draft, but i have to say that i'm not that confident with how this turned out. （ー△ー；）*sigh*  
> Anyway! Sorry any gramatical mistakes and typos!  
> Hope you enjoy reading this! (￣▽￣)ノ  
> P.S: Happy new year to you!! Hope you’re not avoiding your family like I am xD

After three hours of grumbling because of the fight and one because his feet were killing him, he cools off. He's still hurt by what Hinata said about not trusting him just because he's a human. Moreover, he said that he doesn't want to be involved with humans, meaning that he just stays with him to kill some time.

That revelation instead of making him angrier makes his chest hurt more. He feels some way betrayed now. Almost every cell of his body tells him to not return to the beach. He can go back to Karasuno alone, he doesn't need to see him again, and he almost agree, until… he realizes he doesn't have a clue of where he is or how far away is from Karasuno.

 _You're a moron for fighting the only person who can take you back in less than a day_ , he thinks remembering that he needs to come back to the castle tomorrow or Daichi will think that he run away for real this time.

As much as he hates the punishments that Daichi gives him every time he sneaks out, he always goes back -and always sneaks out again. Besides, if you put that and the occasional mean people aside he can say that is not that bad living there; he has warm food, a comfortable bed and people that obviously care about him. Though since he met Hinata and his way of see the world, more of the good things he has revealed in front of him. He always yearns for the next time he could see Hinata.

Aaand that takes him to his original point and the fact that now he doesn't want to meet with Hinata again.

He frowns.  _IF he's there when I come back I'm going to tell him to leave me in the forest clear and after that that I don't want to see him again. I'm not the toy of anyone_. He nods to himself and continue his walk.

A while later he sees the first houses in the distance. They don’t look like the ones at Karasuno, this are more… sturdy. The houses are made from bricks, and the roofs from tiles. In Karasuno he had seen only the houses of wealthy and nobility people made from that material, but the people working outside those houses don't look more than farmers.

He asks himself in what kingdom he is, but is promptly answered when he sees a white and teal flag with the print of a shield fluttering in a pole; this is a village from Datekougyou kingdom.

That explains the houses. This nation has a high rate of dragon attacks, so a lot of the budget of the families goes to make their houses more resistant to their aggressions. They're the ones with the best construction material in this part of the world. 

Curiosity satisfied, he keeps the path until being further in the village. The houses start being made with better materials, and if what Sugawara taught him is right, some of them have spells associated too. He thought that with that kind of protections the people wouldn't be outside their homes, but the streets look as busy as normal on this time of the day.

He can't stop distracting with the new environment. Being this the first time he's in another village –really different from Karasuno–causes all of his senses activate.

His stomach growls, remembering him that he hadn't eat since yesterday night. If he's here now, and definitely won't go to any healer or something like that (he doesn't care what happens with Hinata now), he can eat real food somewhere.

He starts searching for a place to eat, and a inn is the first place he sees that has house made food to sell. After eating just meat for a day, he's happy with the vegetable soup and bread they offer.

He's finishing his first bowl and asking for another one, when someone coming to the inn yelling calls his attention.

"Is the truth! The dragon dropped fishes near my house in the evening!” A bald man shouts angry.

The man that comes with him tells him something in a lower voice; he also rolls his eyes at the end. They sit a few tables away from Kageyama.

"Even my family saw it! I know it was the same because it was bright orange!”

Kageyama chokes with his bread. They're talking about Hinata.

He sips some water from his cup, paying more attention to them.

"You were... I'm sure… seagulls drop them...” Kageyama can only hear extracts of this man's voice.

The waitress serves them their soup and they stop talking to eat.

"Even… kids?” The bald man asks after a few sips.

"I don't… what… to drink.”

The conversation continues, but Kageyama doesn’t try to listen more.

_Hinata was seen by that man and his family, maybe if— No, I won’t worry about Hinata. That's his problem now. He did that dumb stuff, he can deal with the consequences. But why went there in the first place? To— No, stop._

Kageyama doesn't realize he has a new bowl of soup until the waitress talks. "Crazy, no? What that man is talking about I mean.”

Kageyama looks at her and hums, starting to eat his new soup. The waitress doesn't move and continues staring him.

At their back the bald man raises his voice saying that he wasn't drunk. 

"You live near the ocean? I'm asking because you stink to fish. If you want, you can clean yourself in our bathroom,” She says before going away.

Kageyama watches her leave. That was really straight forward.

 _I really stink?_ He thinks looking his tunic.  _Hmm, well yesterday I was in the ocean almost all day, and we eat fishes two different times... I'll definitely use the bathroom later._

\---

Kageyama drops water from a bucket above his head. The water slides over his body until it reaches the floor, there falls to the ground between the separations of the tables. Using an old cloth he rubs all over his body; there’s sand and dirt everywhere.

Being honest he would prefer having soap and more than two buckets of water, but in a place like this he knows he won't have more.

He drops the other bucket of water above himself, and that's it. He's not that clean, but cleaner than he was nevertheless.

He looks to the corner where his things are. His bag had been the real source of the fish smell, after all Hinata used it two time to fish. So Kageyama had soaked it with water hoping that it helped to reduce the smell. His clothes luckily hadn't caught the smell and still can be used.

He takes a clean trousers and when he lifts them something falls making a rattle. Kageyama watches the floor, there is a blue rock between the tables. The rock Hinata gave him.

He picks it up and makes a fist with the stone on his hand. He almost throws it away, but Hinata's words resound on his head stopping him, 'It looks like your eyes, so I thought to give it to you'.

He slowly lowers his arm and opens his hand.  _If he doesn't want to be involved with me why he gave me something like this? And saying something so embarrassing too..._

'Protecting my treasure', Kageyama recalls Hinata saying two nights ago. His face turns red at the memory.

_Dumbass, you'd better be on that beach when I come back or... or... I'm not even sure what I'm going to do if he's not there._

Kageyama puts his clothes on quickly and shoves all his things on his damp bag. He goes out the inn still dripping water from his hair.

Heading towards the outside of the village, a noisy street with several stalls diverts his attention from the path ahead. Shopkeepers shout offering their products to the people passing by, clients move from stall to stall or stop to ask or talk about something.

He decides to go there and buy food. However it's not easy like it sounds, the variety of places and food to choose from overwhelms him. Everything looks so fresh and tasty too.

Instead of stop in a fruit stall like he planned, he halts a few steps away from a stall with different kinds of medicines. He stares at the things organized on a table. 

_They have bandages..._

"Hey son, are you going to buy something?" The woman on the stand asks. "If not, move away to let real costumers see the products."

Kageyama approaches the stall asking for the bandages.

The woman starts talking about all the products she has, trying to persuade him to buy more than that. She talks so much that beside the bandages Kageyama ends buying a lotion, which supposedly has healing properties.

After that he buys fruits and fills his leather bottle in a well.

An ambulant seller offers him a baked sweet, saying that kids love its taste. He also buys that thinking that Hinata probably will like it.

A bit worried by how easy he's to persuade, he hurries his steps to go out before other shopkepper could try to sell him something. With how things had turned out until now, he perceives they can make him buy anything they want. It's a good thing that he decided to show Hinata what money is like.

He's crossing the last stands when an old man tries to call his attention. He ignores him, but the man calls him higher.

“Young man! Aren't you interested in beautiful stones?” He says loud, but with a cheerful voice.

Kageyama stops. Stones are rocks and Hinata likes pretty rocks, maybe he can buy one from him like another peace offering.

He turns around and goes near the stand. On the table all kind of stones, neatly shaped in ovals with different patterns, are in little bowls. Red, blue, orange, yellow, purple, green, they have many colors, but one that’s translucent in the edges and has a mix of colors in the form of an 'S' in the center, stands out from the others.

"I want one of these.” He points to the bowl were two of that stones share the space.

"Oh, you have a good eye young man. I suggest buy its sister too.” The man takes both stones.

"Why? I just want one. If I wanted other rock I would buy a different one.” Kageyama frowns.

"That's true, but this stones share a magical bond."

"So?” Kageyama raises an eyebrow; he doesn't care if those stones give you luck or keep you healthy.

“When I was giving them form, I discovered that if other person holds the other stone and you talk thinking in them, the one they have shines and reproduce your message.”

"What? That's impossible,” Kageyama states. He has clear that magic can do amazing things, but reproduce voices? He never thought that it was even a possibility.

"I can show you." The old man extends his arm with one of the stones on his hand. "Here, hold this one.” Doubtfully Kageyama takes it. He has nothing to lose.

The old man turns, showing him his back and whispers something that Kageyama can't hear. Seconds later the stone he's holding emits a dim light, and the colors in the center move following the 'S' pattern. He almost drops it when a voice whispers loud enough to let him hear, “What do you think now?”

Kageyama looks wide-eyed the rock on his hand.

"If you still want to buy one, you're free to do it.” The old man laughs, turning around to look at him.

"No! I want the other one!” Kageyama says smiling impatient.

The old man laughs again and gives him the other stone saying the price.

Kageyama pays without thinking twice about it.

He goes away thinking that this is the solution he was looking for. The problem now is how to hold them. He can't go around the castle carrying it on his hand, and if he leaves it on his room someone can take it. He’s also sure that Hinata can lose it among all the other rocks he has in his cave.

Kageyama looks the stones frowning. The solution comes with more problems. He spins them on his hand for a couple of seconds.

Lifting his head he sees a jewelry stand. He stares it, and an idea pops on his head.

He buys two leather straps and put everything in his bag, he'll fulfill his idea later.

He leaves the village being thankful of the good luck he had. He met a new place, could bath (or something close) and buy things that he needed (or they make him think he needed).

Even though the heat of the moment didn’t let him think what he was doing coming here, at least something good happened. Now… in the list of bad things, he left Hinata alone.

Kageyama hopes Hinata is still on the beach, because he can't abandon him right? After all Kageyama was worried about him... But why Hinata thinks he can't protect him? What's the problem he has with humans? If he didn't like them, why he continues meeting with him?

Those questions and more fill Kageyama's head. He wants the answers, he wants to know if he's just a distraction for Hinata or... if maybe a little of the feeling he has for him are reciprocated.

Agh, he gives up. Hinata is important to him. He's different from the people back in the castle. That's one of his reasons to meet with him again and again.

He walks all the way back in remotely quiet thoughts. That's until he's near the beach. He panics when he doesn't see a hint of the orange-head. Stopping in the last rocks before the sand, he feels relief spreads all over his body. An orange scaled back is in the other end of the beach. He lets himself relax and rushes his steps.

"Hinata!" He calls, but no answer. "Oi, I-"

Once he’s closer he realizes that Hinata is deep asleep. The dragon is curled on the sand, wings folded and eyes closed. His breathing constant, but slow. Kageyama sees a good amount of fishes piled close to him.

He stares a moment the scene, before sitting in the space that Hinata's head and tail surrounded. He leans back, resting on Hinata's side.

Taking out one of the magical stones, he mutters "Thanks for not leaving me". Knowing that Hinata didn’t hear him doesn’t matter, he feels fine now.

He takes one leather strap and folds the stone, making several knots to hold it in place. He tries to leave visible the center of the stone, that way the colors can be seen. When the stone is well tied, he holds the strap and lets the stone fall and hang in the air. It's nothing fancy compared with the jewelry that the nobility uses, but he likes the result anyway. He puts the stone on the sand and takes the other one. Doing the same process than before, he ties it.

Finishing his work, he appreciates the result: two stones, grabbed tightly with a thin leather each one. Like this they look like necklaces.

He makes a knot with the ends of one strap and puts the necklace around his neck. He puts the cold stone below his tunic; a chill feeling spreads on his body when it touches his chest.

He'll give Hinata his stone when he wakes up. For now, he puts it in his bag.

Kageyama gazes towards the horizon, the sun half set on it makes brighter a part of the ocean.

This was a long day. He walked a good portion of it, and more relaxed now he feels his eyelids heavier.

At the same time he closes his eyes, one of Hinata's wings covers him from the night.

\---

A bright light illuminates everything awaking Kageyama.

 _Hinata must be shifting form... wait I'm-_ He opens his eyes when he doesn’t feel anything on his back. He raises his arms by reflex, but finding nothing to hold, he hits his back on the sand.

"Wake up! Sleepy head!” Hinata says closer to him.

Kageyama glares to the sky. "Why you-" Hinata's smiley face appears right above his own, surprising him. Without thinking he tries to stand up, but ends smacking his forehead with Hinata's nose.

"Ouch!” Hinata says nasally covering his nose. “Watch it!”

Kageyama puts a hand on his forehead. "It was your fault for surprise me like that!”

"Geez, grumpy so early."

Hinata decides not bicker about that. He approaches a pile of branches, that he too collected the day before, and blows fire to them.

While putting fishes on a stick, he mutters “Stupid birds,” when he sees than there’re less than before.

The previous day, seagulls and other animals took advantage of the sleeping owner of the fishes. He places the stick close to the fire and waits.

"Come closer or I'm going to eat your fishes,” Hinata says.

Kageyama moves to his side and receives the fish Hinata gives him. They eat in silence.

Even when they finish the fishes neither of them say anything. Kageyama stares the ashes from the fire, not sure what to do now.

"Sorry for yesterday.” Hinata is the one to take the initiative. He leans back on the sand, and looks the bluish sky. "I don't go to villages or cities because of something that happened some time ago... I don't want to talk about it, but that scared me a lot...” Hinata looks at Kageyama after a pause. "You're an exception of what I think about humans though, I really like you.” He smiles saying this, and a light blush appears on his face.

Kageyama's heart starts beating fast on his chest. Could he mean the same 'like' he feels? Or it was just the friends 'like'?

"I'm... sorry for leaving you here," he says. _Better not think about that now_. "I brought you something from the village.” He takes out the baked dough from his bag. "They convince me saying that kids love this stuff,” Kageyama smirks.

Hinata hits soft Kageyama's shoulder, and takes the sweet. He eats it and immediately a grin appears on his face. "If fastes famazing!” Hinata spits crumbs while talking. He eats the rest in two bites.

With Hinata distracted for a moment Kageyama unties one of his bandages. Although the wound seems to be healing well, the surrounding skin it's still red. He takes out the lotion and puts a bit on it. Hinata looks curious Kageyamas' work, whatever his putting on his arm feels nice.

Kageyama covers the wound with a new bandage, and then does the same in the other arm.

A bit too eagerly Hinata rises his tunic, and asks Kageyama to put some of the green pulp on the wound on his side. Kageyama does it, before putting a bandage there too.

"If I didn't already know you're a prince, I would think you're something like a healer,” Hinata comments.

"I'm not doing anything special. This is basic stuff you learn when you’re a kid."

Hinata hums and stands up when Kageyama makes a final knot. He feels his chest lighter now that he's in good terms with him.

He stretches and looks at Kageyama again. “It's time to go back to my home for the rest of your stuff. I want to show you other place before coming back to the forest clear.”

Kageyama almost forgot he has to go back to the castle today. It's funny that Hinata is the one remembering him.

Hinata shift form and in minutes their flying towards his cave.

The hours pass changing the scenery below them; from small hills covered in vegetation to tall rocky mountains.

Then they're again on the cave. Kageyama pulls out the remaining bandages and lotion, and puts in his other things. He lets Hinata keep some of them though, like the candles and the mirror.

When he has all his things, he hops on Hinata again and they leave immediately.

The mountains transforms in larger fields in a couple of hours. Hinata heads towards the lake they saw three days ago.

 _Probably he wants to drop me on it again,_  Kageyama thinks rolling his eyes.  _I won't fall twice with the same trick, dumbass._

Hinata slows down in the air and turning his head removes with his mouth Kageyama's bag from his shoulder. Before Kageyama can realize his intentions, Hinata drops sharply in the direction of the lake and meters above it turns his body, causing Kageyama to hang in the air.

“You bastard!” Kageyama shouts holding Hinata’s neck tightly with his hands.

Hinata keeps flying upside down, until Kageyama's grip loosens and he falls to the lake. Hinata flights to the edge, drop the bag on the grass, and flights back. Kageyama rises to the surface with a deep frown on his face.

Hinata makes a loop on the air —happy that Kageyama didn't drown— before shifting form and falling a few meters away from the angry prince.

"You did it!” Hinata says swimming closer to him.

"How many different ways exists of dropping me on water?” Kageyama asks annoyed by Hinata's antics.

"More than you think!" He laughs.

Kageyama glares before sinking himself in the water. Hinata watches curiously the place where Kageyama had been; a few bubbles pop on the surface and then the water recovers its plainness.

 _What he's-_  He can't finish his thought, because something pulls him down by the knee. Hinata yelps sinking in the water.

Below the surface he sees Kageyama holding his breath, mouth twisted in a smirk.

Hinata narrows his eyes.  _Revenge ah? Well then I'm going to... to..._ He can't think in anything.

Running out of air, he acts by instinct. He moves closer to Kageyama, and hugs him, pressing his face on his chest.

Kageyama releases all the air he's holding and swims to the surface. Coughing and gasping he breaths again.  _What the hell?!_  Definitely this isn't what he expected. Hinata is still glued to him, breathing deep.

"What was- that for?” Kageyama chokes a bit of water.

"Revenge!” Hinata shouts releasing him and swimming away.

"That doesn't have any sense!" Kageyama retorts following him.

Hinata starts swimming faster and Kageyama follows suit. They end having a race without a clear finish line.

"You're too slow Frogyama!" Hinata mocks after minutes of being ahead of him.

Kageyama feels frustrated because he can't coordinate his arm and legs yet.

Moments later Hinata sinks and Kageyama stops, remaining still.  _Hinata must be up to something_.

He scrutinizes the surface. The water seems normal, just moving when a breeze blows. A Minute pass and Hinata doesn't come back. Kageyama worries and he's going to sink, when he feels something surrounding his waist and neck.

"Now, you have to carry me!” Hinata yells on his ear. "Come on, to the edge!” He orders pointing to one side of the lake.

Kageyama swims in that direction, surprisingly not complaining. Hinata almost believes this isn't a trap, but a few meters from the edge Kageyama sinks carrying him down. Hinata holds the little breath he could, grabbing Kageyama tighter than before.

Kageyama swims the remaining meters below the surface. He has to admit that he likes feeling Hinata clenching to him, it makes him think that Hinata trust on him or else he would have release him immediately.

He rises to the surface and Hinata breaths a good amount of air through his mouth.

"You could have warned or something! Asshole!”

"We're even now.” Kageyama smirks while putting a hand on the edge and going out the water.

Kageyama leans face down on the grass. Hinata still holds his neck, but not his waist.

"You can release me now, I'm not going to the water again.”

"I'm good like this,” Hinata mumbles pressing his cheek on Kageyama's back.

Kageyama doesn't reproach, and shifts to his side. That way Hinata doesn't put pressure on his chest.

Hinata's belly growls a couple of times, before he releases Kageyama. He's sure he saw fruits on Kageyama's bag this morning. So, he goes to where he dropped it early and brings it back, searching for an apple or a pear.

He feels an apple between the contents of the bag, and pulls it out. Taking a bite he sits near Kageyama, and leaves the bag on the ground. A strap hanging out of it calls his attention. Curious, he pulls it, and a stone goes out attached to it.

Hinata looks the stone. The 'S' on the middle immediately catches his attention, the way the colors mix —like someone puts together different paint powders and then poured water in them —is something he had never seen before.

"You like it?” He hears Kageyama asking. Hinata moves his gaze from the stone, Kageyama sat on the grass and now is looking at him.

"It's pretty. Where do you find it?”

"I bought it on the village,” He says moving to his side. "I think it’s the solution to our problem.”

"What problem?” Hinata asks putting the stone on the grass and taking another bite of his apple.

"Not knowing when we’re going to meet again.” Kageyama scowls. How is that Hinata hadn't thought about it? “This way we can let the other know when we can go to the forest clear.”

"Really?!” Hinata asks excited taking the stone and staring it intensely.

"I have one here.” Kageyama pulls out his handmade necklace, showing the stone. "And this,” he takes the one on Hinata's hand and surrounds his wrist until he can make a knot without letting the strap move or fall. "It's yours.”

"Wooh!” Hinata touches the soft surface of the stone. "How it works?” He asks with his eyes full of wonder.

"You have to say something thinking in the person that holds the other stone, then the words repeat on it.”

"I'm going to use it now!" Hinata moves his head to his sides looking for a place to go. "Wait a moment!”

He runs far away from Kageyama, to the other edge of the lake. From where Kageyama is, he looks like a tiny blur.

Kageyama waits for something, holding his stone on his hand. The minutes pass and he questions himself why isn't working when the stone shines and the colors start moving.

"Can we- Can we repeat this in the future?” Hinata's voice sounds from the stone.

Kageyama doesn't even think before answering.

"Yes,” He says to the stone thinking in Hinata. It shines for a couple of seconds more and then the colors stop moving.

He looks to the other edge at the same time that the blur of Hinata jumps, and starts running back.

Kageyama isn't sure if in the near future he can go away from the castle this many days again. But he enjoyed it. Pass the time with Hinata was a good way of taking a break from the duties his family imposed him.

Hinata appears like a flash and throws himself on Kageyama, making him fall back on the grass.

"You already said yes, so I'm going to remember you in a few days more.” Hinata hugs Kageyama, and let’s himself relax on his chest.

“But you have to talk to me in the night. I don't want anyone discovering that I'm talking with someone over a magic stone.” He put a hand on Hinata's waist and with the other he strokes his hair.

"Deal.” Hinata hugs him tighter.

The rest of the day, they share Kageyama's food and Kageyama shows his book of pictures to Hinata, explaining what he knows about those places. When the sun starts setting on the horizon, they make the flight back to the forest clear. They arrive when it's already dark, but the moonlight is enough to light their surroundings. Hinata shifts form and remembers Kageyama one more time the deal they have, then hugs him for the last time before shifting to his dragon self, starting in a blink his flight back.

Kageyama starts walking back too. He can’t stop thinking in the things he did with Hinata, and what he showed him. Being this close to someone never had felt this great, and Hinata for some reason makes everything easier. He finds himself happier when he's with him, and his heart, that beats faster every time they're together, demonstrates that maybe he likes Hinata more than originally he thought.

When he's leaving the forest behind, and the castle appears below the hill, his stone starts shining below his tunic. He pulls it out and looks how the colors move.

"I meant it when I said that I really like Kageyama,” Hinata's voice whispers from the stone. "It's like the lovers kind of like though... Gah!" Hinata raises his voice. "I'm sending this to him?! No! Stop!"

Kageyama feels a blush spreading from his cheeks until the tip of his ears. He stares perplex the stone on his hand, which isn't shinning now.

It looks like Hinata had sent that by accident, but... that means that he really thinks that way!

Without losing more time, he focuses in Hinata and says, "I-I like you too. We... could be lovers if you want." He feels his heart hammering in his chest. This is the most weird thing he had said in all his life.

The colors stop moving for a moment, but before the light can fade, they move at full speed again.

"Yes! So... don't leave me again. Okay?" Hinata's voice replies ecstatic, though hesitant at the end.

"I can't even think about that now." He says to the stone with a smile on his face.

He lets the light fade from the stone and releases it. His hands are shaking, but he's truly happy. This is something good… this isn't going to end falling apart like others things, right?

If only he could run back to wherever Hinata is right now, he would-

"Prince?” A familiar voice says.

Kageyama looks at his side and sees Azumane, the captain of the royal guard, approaching him with a worried expression. He asks him where he had been, and if he's fine. Kageyama replies avoiding the real answers.

Azumane takes him inside to see Daichi, saying that he has been looking for him. Kageyama prepares himself for a long scolding, but now nothing can make him regret this get away.

He doesn't know that his words made a lonely dragonshifter happier than he had ever been, and that he holds the stone wishing it was really true and not just empty words. The dragonshifter curls in the edge of the lake, remembering all the things he made in these four days.

He wants to believe that Kageyama spoke knowing what words can do to people. He hopes not making the same mistakes over again. He hopes he won't regret this decision some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is it.  
> I ended the story like this because i'm planning to do another fic with angts and fluff and dorks with this AU... uuh I'm not sure when i'm going to write it though. (・・。)ゞ  
> Sorry for doing a dissapointing story. Even I can say that this sucks, but half way editing it stopped being fun and interesting and I lose the string of it *sighs* if the next part exist i hope this doesn't happens.  
> Stopping my stupidity, thanks for reading until the end! It means a lot to me, even if you don't say anything! （*´▽｀*）

**Author's Note:**

> I hate leaving this here, but I really couldn’t continue editing.  
> I'm not totally happy with how this turned out, sorry again! (´д｀)  
> I don’t break my promises, so this is going to be done in three day tops. You hear it brain? Yes? Good.  
> Thanks for reading until the end, and I hope seeing you in the next part! o(*≧□≦)o


End file.
